The objective of the DNA Analysis Shared Resource is to provide Purdue cancer center researchers the following services: I) automated determination of DNA sequences by fluorescence-based dideoxy sequencing methods using Pharmacia ALF Express sequencing equipment and 2) computer analysis of nucleic acid and protein sequences using mainly the Genetic Computer Group (GCG) suite of software operating on a cluster of Digital Equipment Corporation Mfa workstations. Both of these services have proved to be invaluable resources for cancer research and are used extensively by members of the Cell Growth and Differentiation Program Area. Cancer researchers in the Experimental Therapeutics and Diagnostics Program Area and the Structural Biology Program Area also frequently utilize these resources. DNA Sequencing Facility provides state of the art enhanced DNA sequencing capabilities using flourescent labeled primers or internal fluorescent labeling and standard oligonucleotide primers. The DNA templates and unlabeled primers are provided by the individual investigators. The sequencing reactions, gel electrophoretic analysis, and final editing of ambigious sequence calls are performed by DNA Sequencing Lab personnel. The Computational Biochemistry Laboratory provides specialized computing hardware and software for the Purdue cancer research community. The principal activities in the computational facility are analysis of nucleic acid and protein sequences by data base searching, sequence comparison and alignment, pattern recognition, and secondary structure prediction. The shared resource provides enhanced access to all major sequence databases and the Brookhaven crystal structure database via network connections. In addition to providing network access to powerful computer workstations and software, the facility provides training and advice on most aspects of molecular sequence analysis and also provides customized programming when novel sequence analysis questions are posed by cancer researchers. Access to this expertise is a highly valued feature of the Shared Resource.